The present application relates generally to digital signal processing, and more particularly to a video compression, coding, filtering and representation system utilizing temporal redundancy and having both device and method aspects. It further relates to a computer program product, such as a recording medium, carrying program instructions readable by a computing device to cause the computing device to carry out methods according to the inventions.